1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a doorknob with a lock, especially to a doorknob with a lock that does not lock the inside handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, doorknobs are usually locked and unlocked with keys from outside of rooms. When people are inside rooms, different kinds of conventional doorknobs lock and unlock in different ways. When people are inside a room, one conventional doorknob is locked or unlocked by rotating a control knob. Therefore when the doorknob is locked, a user inside the room has to rotate the control knob and turn the doorknob to open the door. However, a small child may not know how or be unable to unlock the door in an emergency by rotating the control knob and cannot get out of the room. The child not being able to leave the room quickly could be disastrous.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a doorknob with a lock that does not lock the inside handle of a doorknob to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.